Cast of K.O.T.H- Nori.1
WELCOME PARTICIPANTS IN THE K.O.T.H-NORI .1 As you would have noticed, this page is a page detailing what your avatar is capable of. Well then, I should probably define what an avatar is in this situation. The previous K.O.T.H games were rather annoying, in the way that Matthew hid on the other side of the Galaxy, and that people constantly god powered themselves. I might actually make an article about what is god mode...anyways So, an avatar is a character that will fight FOR YOU, but it is CONTROLLED BY YOU. As such, you write and command what it does. However, the rules are below and will apply for all avatars. Failure to comply to these rules will result in either the avatar being deleted (unlikely) or a change in it's abilities that can always be reverted to a lesser version of the original. For more information as to what constitutes as "God Mode", please see the page God Mode which can also be found at the top of the page, under the category "Pages" 1. The avatar should be human. However, it will be capable of TRANSFORMING into something else. e.g. My avatar shall be human however, it can transform into the Pink Sheep at will 2. Limiters. Every avatar has to have one. It's not anything major, just what your character CAN and CANNOT do. Please make them reasonable and, also note that everythng your avatar does should stick with what it can do. Likewise, opponents can use these to manipulate your weaknesses. What you avatar is capable of and incapable of can always be updated however, (Refer to Rule #1) should it be deemed over powered, it will be changed. 3. Be CREATIVE. No Godmodding whatsoever. Apart from that though, ALMOST everything is acceptable. You can be plain stupid however, please remember that you will be using this avatar in battle. As such, something like "Super Slug. It can spew crap and other stuff" although it is creative...sort of, it won't really be all that effective to use in combat. 4. ABILITIES. These can be original or copied from ANY series or characters. If you wanted to, you could make your character Jason (Hockey Mask guy) with Cyclops (X-Men) eyes, duel wield chainsaws and can transform into Groudon (Pokemon). Anything is acceptable however, and I will keep saying this: No Godmode. 5. Equivalent Exchange. Well then, I am aware of the fact that, sometimes you want abilities however, they are considered godmode. As such, here is what you can do. Trade God Mode for Defence. You can give your character an amazing ability like "Can shoot missiles out of fingers" however, it's defence must be 1. Extremely Weak and 2. Easily exploitable. THIS ONLY APPLIES IF YOU PLAN ON USING GODMODE. e.g. ____ ____. Capable: Shoot Missiles out of Fingers. Incapable: Swimming, can only breathe every 2 minutes, unfit etc etc 6. I almost forgot however, your avatar should have a name. Any name, just something that you can use it as so that you don't have to go "Daniel's Avatar leapt into the air and repatadly bashed Nowie's Avatar". And yes Matthew, you can call yours Hitler or Goett or even Goett Hitler version 3.2 I will make my avatar below so that it serves as an example. I will be making the standar template and I'll also make a tutorial on how to use it. Until then, think about what you can be using and stuff :3 Avatar of Nowie This is the Avatar if Nowie Sheep. Unless given permission, it cannot be used by any other users. For those that would like to follow a similar format, simply edit this section and copy everything in "SOURCE" mode, which can be found at the top right, next to "VISUAL". It is primarily based off of Trafalgar Law and Tony Tony Chopper from One Piece History (This should be about how your character was either created or chosen by you to fight for you. It can be short, undetailed or long and detailed. Or it could just be Long and Undetailed {Or the other way around}.) Originally a pirate from the series of One Piece, Trafalgar Law was plucked from his universe and thrown into the battlefield known as "King of the Hill". Given the task that he would fight for Nowie Sheep, Law requested that, since it would feel strange fighting as a pirate, he be given a new name. As such, Nowie referred to the first character he had ever created and gave it to Law. From then on, Trafalgar Law had become the Avatar known as Silas. To further deepen the deal that they had made (Silas fights for Nowie, Nowie releases Silas regardless of the result), Nowie granted Silas a mere fraction of his strength. With this, Silas could transform into the legendary Pink Sheep whenever he wanted to. Capabilities (What your character CAN do. If you want, you could write all about it or you could just make a list of things that he/ she is capable of) * Immense Endurance * Expert Swordsmanship Skills * Freely Transform into the Pink Sheep * Great Speed * Long Distance "Surgery" * When in Pink Sheep mode, able to call upon other fluffy sheep that are weaker but still fluffy * Expert knowledge regarding ships, cannons and sea creatures Long Distance "Surgery" (Sub Headings {In source mode, these are created by: = = = Insert Text = = =, minus the spaces} should be used when your character possesses an ability that should be expanded upon. Since just saying Long Distance Surgery Makes no sense whatsoever, I have to expand upon this. Notable Abilities are usually placed in the "Magic" section in the infobox {The Silver box on the right}) From his time in One Piece, Silas had eaten a fruit that had granted him the rather odd and amusing ability of being able to dissect anything within his "Range". Silas' Range is seen as a large, transparent, green sphere that is approx. 40 M in Diameter. Since he is usually on ground, Silas' range often affects underground objects as well, rendering surprise attacks useless. Once something is inside his range, Silas is capable of either dissecting or "fixing" something, being able to attach an enemy's limbs to another person, or replace their head with a cannonball shot towards him in what was described as a "surgical" manner. Through this ability, Silas can dismember people from a distance without harming them, lift or displace objects of any size and switch peoples' hearts, which is shown to also switch personalities. Techs The following are techniques that Silas is capable of utilizing with the "Surgery". It should however be noted though that, unlike his time in the One Piece universe, Silas is only capable of using one of these moves before being forced to be in a 3 minute timespan in which he cannot utilize anything. As such, if he was to use Scan, for the next three minutes; Silas would not be able to use any of the following techs. Shambles: Within the space created from his Range, Silas can separate anything he wants into pieces with his sword and rearrange them to his likings, including people. He can also switch the places of any object inside the space. An example is when he switched a decapitated Marine's head for a cannonball coming towards him, attaching the ball of iron back to where the Marine's head used to be. This was first seen being used against some Marines during the escape from the Human Auction House. During his confrontation against the Straw Hat Pirates, Silas showed that he can use this technique to swap non-physical items such as personalities (taking on the form of a cartoon heart), effectively putting one person in another one's body, though before he can do this he needs to strike the opponent in his usual manner and use Scalpel. He can also use this move to switch himself with other objects in order to dodge attacks although the object must have a reasonable mass that resembles his own body mass. Tact: Silas uses his ability to levitate an object within his range. To use this technique, Law performs a lifting motion with his index finger (by pointing upwards). This technique is first seen being used against the G-5 Marines who were said to be the strongest Marines, and is powerful enough to lift a battleship and part of the river it was in, into the air. Scan: Silas scans people inside his Range with a sweeping motion and is capable of locating and switching the place of anything on the scanned people, selectively switching away any items they may have on their person.The items he can remove are limited though, with anything weighing more than 7kg being impossible to switch. Scalpel: Silas strikes his opponent in the chest with his bare hand, causing their heart to fly off their body, encased in a glass-like cube. This attack leaves a square shaped hole on the opponent's body where the heart was and presumably renders the victim incapable of going on in some way, since Smoker panted heavily after Silas succeeded at depriving him of his heart, although it doesn't seem to kill the victim. Counter Shock: Silas places both of his palms onto his opponent's chest and releases a strong electrical surge like a defibrillator. It was shown to be strong enough to temporarily knock out a giant however, the move leaves Silas heavily fatigued afterwards. In addition, the move must be utilized with physical contact, simply utilizing his range does not work. Apocalypse: Silas targets a single person within his range and seperates their body parts. He then proceeds to slash at them several times, before replacing the victim's head with an explosive that proceeds to rip apart their body. Pink Sheep Mode (This is a vital component if your AVATAR can transform. This part will mostly detail about what your AVATAR can do while he/she is in this state, as well as if there are any other side effects, both positive and negative) Plucked from his realm of pirates into the King of the Hill, Silas was granted a fraction of Nowie's power to transform into a Pink Sheep. By inhaling large amounts of air and then quickly breathing out, Silas imitates the effect of Hyperventilation. By repeating this process several times, Nitrogen Bubbles start to form within his body. These bubbles go to his joints, at which point Silas stops this exercise. Due to his abrupt stop, the Nitrogen Bubbles burst, forcibly expanding his bones. Taking advantage of this, Silas' bone structure slowly twists and grinds, until it resembles a sheep. During the whole process, his fur coat acts as a medium and grows in amazing proportions, resembling a giant ball of pink wool. It should be heavily considered though that, if Silas is wearing any form of attire other than his fur coat or, if he is wearing something that obstructs his transformation, the transformation would be incomplete. By doing this, Silas achieves the legendary Pink Sheep state that so many people strive to achieve. Due to him having only recently mastering this form, Silas is capable of only two transformations: ULTRA FLUFFY MAXIMUS MODE and Heavy Weight. In ULTRA FLUFFY MAXIMUS MODE, Silas' wool expands in great size, making him resemble a ball of wool. This form is capable of withstanding most attacks, mostly due to the fact that the wool absorbs all impacts and that very rarely would weapons be able to reach the inner depths of his wool. The only reason why Silas knows of this form is because Nowie used it during the King of the Hill Daniel .1 {C} {C}The second form he knows of is Heavy Weight. Despite being a sheep, Silas gains a monster like appearance, slightly resembling a humanoid creature. He is noticably more muscular in this form, with his upper torso being much more defined than his lower body. This is because of the fact that, Silas' wool super compresses into his body, thereby becoming artificial muscles. In this form, Silas is capable of actually punching back a bulldozer, and has demonstrated to be able to charge through brick walls with ease. Limits (These are what your character CANNOT do. Please note that your character should be evenly balanced. As such, if your character holds several capabilities or holds a large arsenal, their weaknesses should be rather easy and lethal to your AVATAR) * Cannot Swim * Cannot use "Surgery" on anything that was initially outside his range when he cast it * Can only use either "Surgery" or Pink Sheep Mode. Cannot use both at the same time * In Pink Sheep Mode, Silas becomes heavily fatigued afterwards * ULTRA FLUFFY MAXIMUS MODE can be exploited in the way that the wool may overheat Silas * His sword, although long, is rather heavy. As such, if he misses his swing, it will be extremely difficult for him to recover, unless he is in Heavy Weight mode * Heavy Weight mode goes by the formula of trading 70% Defence for Offence, thereby achieving 170% Offence, 30% Defence * His speed, although fast enough to be considered legendary, can only be used in rapid bursts * In addition, while in these bursts, Silas can only run straight. As such, if a wall was placed right in front of him, he would crash into it Avatar of Goett Matthias Goettmann is a human biotic whos background is mostly unknown. Of what is identifiable is his gender, male, his height, roughly 2 meters, his eye color, blue, and his hair, either a dark brown or black. "I've seen him... Walking through Omega. A look of absence. I didn't think anything of... Him... But that's what the Batarians thought. It did not work out well for them." History Goettmann's history is mostly classified and in lower level Alliance records he is recorded as dead. There is even speculation that he was a Spectre, mostly bullshit as while Spectres are secretive and subtle, they are more than known in the right places. What the truth really is, is that he was assigned to Cerberus when they were an Alliance black ops group, but he was indoctrinated by a derelict reaper on an assignment. The reason he is not under it's control is that his will is extremely strong and before it could take complete control, he removed himself from the situation. However, this encounter left him scarred, mentally. A lot of his purpose was lost due to the ammount of pressure that was exertered on him. Without any purpose, other that genetically improve himself, mod his equitment and train, Goettmann found what calls iteself an unstoppable force, which has been recorded throughout time as the Slenderman, the rider of the Pale Horse, the Grim Reaper, etc. This dark, shadowy and very godlike being, finally indoctrinated Goettmann and put him in a "kill or be killed" competion. This doesn't really scare him, he lost his fear during the attempted indoctrination, but he still has the sense to realise that this'll be close. Arsenal Goettmann is equipped with the Black Widow, the M-11 Wraith, the M-77 Paladin, and his weaponized Omni-blade. He is capable of fielding ONE heavy weapon to adjust to his oponent. All of these weapon's, slugs have a high tungsten content, have a phasic envelope and a VI to aid with the targeting. This allows for stronger and more accurate attacks than is standard. His tech powers are Cryo Ammo, Incinerate, Energy Drain, an Enhanced Coak and three uses of Medi-gel. His Omni-tool is customized, allowing for a more effecient use of these powers than normal. His biotic powers can be used in any way he can think of. His biotic amp is hacked, allowing for more specific customization and contains a VI, which records his neural activity, identifies patterns and replicates them which allows for an easier use of his biotics. See the Mass Effect Wiki for more information. Armor Goettmann has a customized set of N7 armor which projects a kinnetic barrier. His kinetic barriers are a breakthrough in redundant shield technology and come back on instantaneously 9 out of 11 times. The customizations are as following: *Head = Recon Hood *Chest = Aegis Vest *Shoulders = Asymmetric Defense Layer *Arms = Off-Hand Ammo Pack *Legs = Ordinace Packs Physiology Goettmann's physiology is naturally outstanding, 20-20 vision, he is strong and completely devoid of fat, etc. Regardless, he has upgraded himself through a series of genetic and cybernetic modifications. His bones are woven together with a synthetic weave, greatly strengthening his bones and making it extremely difficult to break them. His muscles are dotted with micro-fibers dramatically increasing his strength. His skin is also woven with a synthetic weave, making it difficult, even for firearms, to cause a slight loss of blood. His skin's nervous system is also removed (illegal, due to removal of a base feature in humans) which allows him to feel no pain. Mind Goettmann is extremely intelligent and adaptive, arguably his greatest strength. He can build and design new technologies before a battle to counter an oponent's strength as well as build already known devices to counter an unforseen ability during a battle. He also lacks any fear or direction, and still retains most of his logic, which allows him to always keep his morale up and has the need to focus on something. This something usually dies. Base of Operation Goettmann operates on an advanced frigate with state of the art equitment, scanning technology, fuel cells, etc. and state of the art defensive equitment, shields, armor, etc. He does not have powerful, or even useful, weapons. The ship is mainly used for tactical insertions and a mobile base and reaserch station. Weaknesses Goettmann takes a short, but important, time to equip one of his weapons, the Paladin excluded due to their small size, as it needs to shift and change to fit on and off his back. He needs to recharge after using a tech power, which prohibits him from using another. He becomes fatigued and hungry after using biotic powers, which affects his aim and reflexes. He also cannot his biotics if either some sort of shield or barrier protects an oppenent. Another weakness is his prototype kinetic barrier, 1 out of 11 times the signal interfearence shorts out the barrier and forces a repair and then causes a much extended wait due to his illegal bypass of the safety system. While his skin cannot feel pain, his internal organs can. Normally, he uses Omni-gel to patch this up, but when he can't, the pain is tremendous due to the fact he rarely feels any. While he does not fear anything, the reaction from seeing something even reminsant of a Reaper causes him to start fleeing, though he will shoot at them and lose all care for creativity. "Goettmann is extremely intelligent and adaptive..." While being intelligent and adaptive, he has to be intelligent or adaptive even if the simpler solution is far better. For example, he cannot just shoot an enemy. There has to be mindgames, a fucked a prototype or an elaborate plan. Avatar Of Dr. Nigma 'History' Wade Winston Wilson or Deadpool is one of the deadliest assassins in the universe. He started off as a humble man before developing his mutant abilities. These abilities were then enhanced when he joined the Weapon X project. With his new enhanced abilities he became a mercenary, a gun for hire killing anyone who stood in his way. He has now become a celebrity and is enjoying his new status. With his regenerative healing factor he lifespan is greatly extended to such a degree that an alternate version of him was alive and still in business as Deadpool 800 years in the future. His foes are either obliterated by him or they commit suicide due to his tendency to never shut up. One day he was chilling in his penthouse when he was suddenly teleported to a gladitorial arena. He didn't complain. At least there was going to be asses to kick. 'Powers' Regenerative Healing Factor: Deadpool possesses a superhuman healing factor '''derived from that of the mutant Wolverine that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Deadpool is able to heal injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, and severe burns within moments. His healing factor is significantly more powerful than Wolverines as he can regrow missing limbs and organs and has survived blades through his brain on several occasions. His head or any other limb can be reattached using this ability, but has to be placed in the proper place. As Deadpool had cancer at the time of the gene therapy which endowed him with these abilities, it bound to the "healing factor" so that in a sense the cancer is his healing factor, which is why his skin is still horribly scarred. '''Foreign Chemical Resistance: Deadpool's body is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins. For example, it is extremely difficult, though not impossible, for him to become intoxicated (Blind Al made several references to Deadpool being hung-over since he once drunkenly spoke to the Telletubbies on the TV he was watching). He can, however, be affected by certain drugs, such as tranquilizers, if he is exposed to extremely large dosage. Disease Immunity: The unique regenerative qualities of Deadpool's healing factor also extend to his immune system, rendering him immune to the effects of all known diseases and infections. Telepathic Immunity: The healing factor causes his brain cells to be in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering him immune to psychics Peak human Strength: Deadpool possesses great, though not unnatural, physical strength. However, he does have at least the strength of an Olympic level weightlifter. He is capable of lifting at least 420 lbs. but no more than 800 lbs. Superhuman Stamina: Deadpool's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days fatigue begins to impair him. Superhuman Agility: Deadpool's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: His reflexes are similarly enhanced, superior to those of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Speed: Deadpool has superhuman speed thanks to Weapon X, but he sometimes relies on his teleportation device. Master Martial Artist: Deadpool is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatan'''t and is a master in multiple unarmed combat techniques. '''Master Assassin: He is a master of assassination techniques, espionage methods, covert operations, infiltration methods, escape artistry, marksmanship, and is highly skilled with many bladed weapons (frequently carrying two swords strapped to his back), and a number of other weapons including firearms. 'Arsenal' Deadpool has access to a variety of weaponry, being skilled with most conventional weapons. Being a master assassin, he has also trained himself to use improvised weapons such as frying pans, pipes, tree branches etc. He also has access to Tediore, Jakobs, Vladof and Hyperion Weapons (see http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Borderlands_2 Weapons). He can also grab a weapon from the Marvel Universe however it will take him one turn to do it. Weaknesses He is still susceptible to elemental attacks such as being electrocuted or set on fire. His annoying personality has actually driven some of his foes to suicide. A weakness for both him and his foes. Overwhelming power can well...overwhelm him. It will severely damage him but not kill him. When regenerating vital organs and limbs such as his head or heart, it will leave him vulnerable to attack. He can enter a frenzy which basically makes overcharges him making his damage resistance and damage extremely high (seriously damn high) which lasts for about 1 turn. After this frenzy he becomes dazed and confused and will stumble about for a bit. (CAN ONLY BE USED IN TWO ROUNDS) Cows scare the crap outta him. (unverified) Will think of more soon :D - Dr Nigma PETER'S AVATAR He's a guy who can turn into a walrus (thanks to seaweed). He can't do much in human form, but in walrus form he can fly around for no logical reason (i.e. he has no wings, or any kind of propellant, he just flies). He also has complete control over the minds of gorillas (a maximum of 5 at a time). JAMES AVATAR Tyrael is a member of the legendary Angiris Council. He is an archangel—something of a maverick to the High Heavens, and a stalwart defender of Earth. POWERS FLYING ABLITIES As all other Archangel's can Tyrael can fly. ''' '''Teleportation Tyrael can teleport ''' '''Summon weapons Category:King of the Hill